Summer lovin'
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Llegan las vacaciones y la familia Vargas va a un camping en el sur de España. Lovino piensa que será todo horrible, pero cierta española le hará cambiar de opinión. [Romano x Fem!España]
1. Primeros encuentros

**N/A: ¡Hola! Después de un mes sin publicar nada, vengo con una nueva historia. La pareja principal es RomanoxFem!España, aunque también habrá más parejas. No va a ser una historia muy larga. Como mucho tendrá cinco capítulos más un pequeño epílogo. Bueno, ya sin más dilación les dejo leer.**

**Primeros encuentros**

El verano acababa de empezar, y con él, las vacaciones de verano. Muchas familias se iban de vacaciones a sitios costeros de todo el mundo. Nuestra historia arranca en uno de esos lugares de costa, siendo más concretos en el sur de España.

En un camping de la costa del sol, en Marbella para ser más exactos, un coche con matrícula italiana acababa de entrar.

-Vaya asco de todo-Se quejaba un chico moreno con un rizo que sobresalía de su flequillo-Yo odio España y todo lo relacionado con ella.

-No seas así, fratello-decía un muchacho muy parecido al anterior. La única diferencia era, aparte de tener el cabello un poco más claro, que tenía un rizo saliendo por su coronilla y era bastante más alegre y sonriente-Seguro que estas vacaciones son inolvidables.

-Bah-resopló el gemelo-No digas estupideces, Feliciano. Este verano va a ser el peor de toda mi vida. Con lo bien que podría estar yo en nuestra casa en Nápoles y tenemos que venir a esta pocilga.

-Esto no es una pocilga, Lovino. Es un camping muy chulo. Además, aquí podremos practicar español.

-¡Pero si aún ni sabes como es el camping entero, idiota! Además, el español es un idioma que no me gusta para nada y no lo voy a practicar con nadie, por que no pienso hablar con ningún español-repuso con enfado el chico que respondía al nombre de Lovino, cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo con verlo desde fuera ya inspira tranquilidad y diversión. Y seguro que hablas con algún español. O española-río el menor guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

-Tu nivel de estupidez alcanza niveles insospechados-dijo con acidez Lovino, justo cuando el coche se detuvo.

Los padres de los gemelos fueron a sacar las maletas del maletero después de pedir a sus hijos que dejasen de pelearse entre ellos, mientras que éstos iban al bungalow que les correspondía para entrar en él.

-Dame la llave-pidió Lovino cuando llegaron junto a la puerta.

-No la tengo, pensé que tú la llevabas-se excusó el menor tímidamente.

-No me jodas, Feliciano-gritó el mayor haciendo un berrinche-te la dio papá cuando bajamos del coche.

-Se me ha caído entonces-dijo Feliciano con preocupación.

-Perfecto, no llevamos ni cinco minutos aquí y ya la estás liando, cómo no-dijo el mayor de los hermanos cruzándose de brazos, yendo a buscar la llave por el suelo.

-Vee~ lo siento, fratello. Te ayudo a buscarla.

Al final, la llave resultó estar en el bolsillo del pantalón de Feliciano. Su consanguíneo le echó una mirada cargada de reproche a la vez que le soltaba alguna que otra palabra hiriente.

-Vayamos a la piscina-exclamó Feliciano cuando ambos gemelos acabaron de deshacer sus maletas.

-Como quieras...-dijo Lovino sin mucho entusiasmo, yendo a cambiarse.

En cinco minutos, los hermanos Vargas estaban entrando a la piscina del camping. Estaba llena a rebosar, cosa que echó para atrás al mayor.

-Yo no entro aquí ni de coña-dijo Lovino abrazando con fuerza su toalla. A Lovino le agobiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente. ¿Por qué? Porque no soportaba a la gente. En su opinión todo el mundo era muy pesado y molesto.

-Venga, Lovi, quédate. Seguro que la gente no es tan molesta como piensas-trató de convencerle Feliciano.

-Los españoles son todos molestos-sentenció Lovino frunciendo el ceño.

-Porfiii, no te vayas-rogó el menor poniendo cara de pena.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo al final el mayor, ganándose un abrazo de su hermano menor.

-Grazie por quedarte, fratello.

-Vale, ahora sueltame ya-pidió Lovino empujando a su hermano, quien aflojó el agarre y finalmente lo soltó.

-Ven, pondremos aquí las toallas-dijo Feliciano señalando una parte del césped donde apenas había nadie.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, voy a ir a buscar una fuente. Me ha entrado sed-dijo Lovino cuando terminó de extender su toalla.

-De acuerdo, fratello. Yo estaré nadando en la piscina.

Lovino soltó un suspiro cuando su consanguíneo se tiró de cabeza a la piscina y tuvo la mala suerte de caer en una parte en la que apenas había profundidad, por lo que se llevó un golpe en la cabeza, pero no le quitó las ganas de seguir en la piscina.

Mientras tanto, el mayor de los Vargas iba en busca de una fuente, y de paso cotilleaba a ver qué pasaba en el camping.

Pasó por la zona de los bungalows y vio un coche que estaba aparcado en el bungalow al lado del suyo.

Ralentizó el paso a ver quienes o quién bajaba del coche.

Resultó ser una familia con dos chicas que, a ojos de Lovino, resultaron ser muy pavas. Eran de su edad, más o menos, aunque no parecían ser hermanas, al menos de sangre. Una era rubia con los ojos aguamarina y la otra era morena con los ojos verdes. La morena era la más pava de las dos, que reía cada dos por tres por cualquier chorrada, y al parecer, era igual de torpe que Feliciano.

'_Espero que por las noches no sea tan escandalosa. Por que quiero dormir. Como la pava esta me de alguna sola noche, se va a arrepentir de haberse encontrado con Lovino Vargas_' pensó el italiano frunciendo el ceño.

Continuó andando un rato más y al cabo de diez minutos seguía sin encontrar ninguna fuente por ninguna parte.

-Maldito camping del demonio-murmuró con desprecio cuando estaba en la zona de las tiendas de campaña, llevándose una mano a la cara, ya bastante desesperado.

Entonces, oyó la risa escandalosa de la morena de antes.

Lovino rodó los ojos. ¿Qué podía ser peor que no encontrar la fuente? Ah, si, oír a la pava esa.

Tomó una decisión, y comenzó a andar hacia donde venía la risa. La encontró en una parte casi escondida del camping.

Alzó las cejas al ver que la morena había descubierto una fuente, y estaba en ella llenando un par de vasos de plástico en ella. Lo más preocupante de todo, era que la chica se estaba riendo sola.

Lovino caminó hacia ella con los puños apretados, dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a esa tonta. No llevaba ni un día en el camping y ya se había hartado de esa risa tan estúpida. Aunque mirando el lado bueno, la chica esa le había llevado a una fuente.

Sólo había un pequeño problemilla: Lovino Vargas nunca miraba el lado bueno de las cosas.

Cuando estaba a un palmo de ella, la chica se giró rápidamente y derramó los dos vasos de agua que tenía en las manos encima de Lovino.

-Ay díos mío, lo siento muchísimo-se disculpó la chica dejando de reír de golpe, mirando con preocupación al italiano. Éste estaba en shock, por así decirlo. Ahora Lovino, quien había visto demasiadas películas de mafiosos, no sabía bien si matar a la chica y quitársela de en medio o dejar que muriera entre terribles sufrimientos.

-Soy una despistada, de verdad, siempre me lo dicen-dijo la chica avergonzada-aunque no llevas camiseta, así que tampoco es mucho por lo que preocuparse, ¿no? Jejeje

Lovino se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía razón. Había dejado la camiseta en la toalla, en el recinto de la piscina.

-Por cierto, me llamo Isabel, aunque me llaman Isa. Llámame como prefieras-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Lovino parpadeó, pensando que definitivamente esa chica no era para nada normal. Aún así, se respondió a sí mismo contestando(y en español, obvio, a pesar de que había dicho que no lo hablaría).

-Isabel me gusta más.

-Gracias. De hecho, a mi también, pero como casi todos me llaman Isa, no estoy muy acostumbrada a que me digan Isabel.

-Ah-respondió simplemente el italiano.

Isabel comenzó a contarle que el agua era para ella, que se tenía que tomar una medicina y necesitaba agua para tragar las pastillas(_aunque con un vaso sería suficiente, ¿no? _pensó Lovino). Eso derivó a otro tema de conversación, y éstos en otros, hasta que Lovino se preguntó en que momento dejó de pensar en cómo asesinar a la española y cuando empezó a reírse de todas las tonterías que ésta le contaba.

-Por cierto, luego voy a ir a la piscina, ¿vienes?-dijo Isabel cuando llegaron de nuevo a la zona de bungalows.

-Yo vengo precisamente de la piscina. Mi hermano está allí, y mis cosas también.

-Pues espera a que me tome las pastillas, coja mis cosas y vamos-dijo la chica entrando en su bungalow.

Mientras tanto, en la piscina, Feliciano nadaba de espaldas ignorando a toda la gente que estaba allí dentro, chocando casi con algunas personas, hasta que se chocó fuerte con alguien.

-Lo siento-dijo Feliciano, girándose a ver contra quién se había dado el golpe, que resultó ser una chica rubia con los ojos aguamarina. Exactamente la chica que había llegado antes con Isabel.

-Ups, perdón-se disculpó la chica a la vez, aunque ella no había tenido la culpa de nada. Ésta le miró con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No pasa nada-respondió el joven-Por cierto, me llamo Feliciano.

-Yo Lili, encantada-respondió la chica tímidamente.

Feliciano le contó que acababa de llegar al camping, que tenía un gemelo y todas las cosas que se le iban ocurriendo. Ese chico tenía una facilidad innata para entablar conversaciones con las personas, hasta con las más tímidas, como era el caso de Lili. (Vaya ,Feliciano era algo así como Isabel, quien le estaba contando a Lovino en ese momento qué marca de desodorante usaba y porqué no otras).

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado hablando con Lili cuando vio a su hermano en el otro extremo de la piscina, hablando con una chica morena que se reía bastante y le sacaba alguna que otra sonrisa al mayor de los hermanos italianos.

-Mira-exclamó Feliciano, señalando hacia ellos-ese es mi fratello.

Lili buscó con la mirada al consanguíneo de Feliciano y se sorprendió al ver que estaba hablando con su amiga, Isabel.

-Hey, esa es mi amiga Isabel-dijo en voz alta la rubia.-Hemos venido con su familia aquí, al camping.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Feliciano.

-Somos mejores amigas desde hace tiempo, y siempre habíamos querido hacer un viaje juntas. Y este año ella, bueno, su familia, me ha invitado a venir aquí y yo he aceptado. Y hemos llegado al camping antes.

-Ya veo. Parece ser que se ha hecho amiga de mi fratello-comentó Feliciano.

-Sí, Isabel es muy socialble-respondió Lili con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues vamos con ellos-propuso Feliciano nadando hacia su hermano.

Cuando Lovino vio a su hermano nadar hacia él solo pudo rodar los ojos y desear que se fuera de allí. Experimentó un extraño sentimiento de no querer compartir a Isabel con nadie más. No podían ser celos. ¿Quién podía estar celoso por una tonta como ella? Además, la conocía de ese mismo día. Era solamente una conocida, se dijo el mayor de los italianos. Sin embargo, a pesar del pavo y todas las tonterías que decía Isabel, había algo en ella que le atría. Quizás eran sus ganas de vivir, o su estúpida sonrisa, o incluso su risa escandalosa.

-_Ciao fratello_-saludó Feliciano llegando a hacia ellos, seguido de cerca por Lili.

-_Ciao_-saludó Lovino de mala gana.

-Mira, Lili, este es mi hermano mayor, Lovino-presentó Feliciano-y esta supongo que debe ser su nueva novia.

Lovino se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar esto, mientras que, por otra parte, Isabel y Lili se echaron a reir.

-Pero si nos acabamos de conocer, idiota-protestó Lovino.

-Me llamo Isabel-dijo Isabel presentándose.

-Yo Feliciano-contestó el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre risas, gastándose bromas y charlaron en las toallas.

-Contadnos algo sobre vosotros-dijo Isabel, quien estada tumbada boca arriba junto a Lili.

-Pues vivimos en Nápoles y hemos venido aquí de vacaciones-dijo Feliciano sonriendo.-Lovino decía antes que no pensaba hablar español, pero al parecer le has hecho cambiar de opinión, Isabel.

La española se rió con esta declaración, mientras que Lovino le metió un codazo a su hermano y le insultó en italiano.

-Te aconsejo que no hagas mucho caso a Feliciano, Isabel-dijo Lovino, con las mejillas coloradas-suele decir cientos de estupideces en un día.

-No digas eso, Lovi-dijo la española, fingiendo entristecerse mientras acariciaba la cabeza a Feliciano-Feli es muy listo, y no deberías meterte con él, es muy pequeño.

-Pero si solo es unos minutos más pequeño que yo. Y por cierto, no me digas Lovi, ya no soy un crío-refunfuñó el mayor de los Vargas, mientras que los otros tres jóvenes reían.

-Osea, que cuando eras un crío te decían Lovi, ¿no?-picó Isabel con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Solo mis padres-respondió Lovino frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, nosotras vamos a cenar en un chiringuito, así que vamos a ir a cambiarnos ya-dijo Isabel poniendo fin a la entretenida conversación. Lovino por su parte se decepcionó con eso, aunque no supo muy bien por qué.

-Es verdad-dijo Lili-y yo aún tengo que deshacer parte de mi maleta...

-Bueno, vamonos ya que luego mis padres nos regañan por ser unas tardonas-dijo Isabel riéndose-A ver si nos vemos más. Nosotras estamos aquí hasta mediados de agosto, ¿Y vosotros?

-Hasta principios de agosto-contestó Feliciano, poniéndose en pie.-Oíd, ¿Y si os acompañamos a vuestro bungalow? O tienda de campaña, lo que sea en que estéis.

Lovino rodó los ojos, avergonzado de esa confianza que cogía siempre su hermano con todo el mundo que llegaba a resultar molesta.

-Está bien-aceptó Isabel.-y es un bungalow donde nos estamos alojando.

-Ah, como nosotros-dijo Feliciano sonriendo.

Salieron de la piscina y fueron hacia los bungalows. Feliciano no paró de hablar con las dos chicas sobre cosas suyas que Lovino decidió ignorar. Éste iba detrás mientras se desesperaba por toda la verborrea sin sentido(o eso le parecía a Lovino, ya que Lili e Isabel parecían encontrarla interesante) que estaba diciendo su hermano, pero que hacía sonreir a Lili. Isabel se giró en una ocasión y le sonrió cómplice al mayor de los italianos, haciendo que se sonrojara y apartara la vista.

-Mira, si somos vecinos-dijo con sorpresa Feliciano cuando llegaron finalmente ante el bungalows de las chicas.

Se despidió de ellas y fue hacia su bungalow a cambiarse.

-Ha sido divertido conocerte y hablar contigo. Bueno, contigo y con tu hermano, claro-dijo Isabel cuando ella y Lovino se quedaron a solas, pues Lili se había metido dentro de su bungalow para terminar de sacar sus cosas de la maleta-aunque siento mucho el incidente con el agua, antes en la fuente.

-N-No pasa nada-dijo Lovino con nerviosismo. Normalmente era bastante seguro con las chicas, pero ésta muchacha tenía algo que le hacía sentir vulnerable.-Y ¿para qué necesitabas dos vasos?, ¿no habría sido suficiente con uno?

-Bueno, es que siempre que me tomo pastillas tengo la impresión de que se me quedan en la garganta y necesito beber mucha agua-dijo Isabel riéndose. Lovino negó con la cabeza, pensando que la chica era todo un caso.

-Por cierto-dijo Isabel-un día de estos podemos volver a la piscina, o incluso podríamos ir a la playa todos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien.-aceptó Lovino.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya, que si no me llamarán tardona, como siempre-rió Isabel-Adiós.

Lovino le despidió con la mano y entró a su bungalow. Feliciano aún se estaba duchando, y parecía que le quedaba todavía para rato.

Estando solo en su habitación, se permitió sonreír bobamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, Isabel era bastante guapa, y a pesar de tener tanto pavo, era una buena persona con la que se había divertido mucho en esa tarde.

Quizás esas vacaciones en España no iban a ser tan malas después de todo.


	2. Días veraniegos

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. ****Otaku Ka339 preguntó si son adolescentes en el fic. Sí, tienen entre 16, 17, 18 años(dependiendo de los personajes. Lili e Isabel tienen 16, Feliciano y Lovino tienen 17;Gilbert, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Elizabetha y Roderich tienen 18). Espero que les guste el capítulo^^**

**Días veraniegos **

La primera noche en el camping habría sido bastante buena de no ser por la gran cantidad de mosquitos que había en el lugar.

Lovino amaneció con unas cinco picaduras en los brazos, y no quisó contar las que tenía en el resto del cuerpo ya para no deprimirse.

Su hermano estaba igual, y no paraba de rascarse los brazos y las piernas.

-Bueno, esta noche dormis con la ventana cerrada y ya está-propuso la madre de los gemelos, a quien al parecer no parecía importarle si sus hijos morían de calor.

La segunda mañana de estar en el camping, la familia Vargas decidió ir a la playa, para el desagrado de Lovino, quien odiaba la arena.

-Vaya mierda de todo-dijo entre dientes mientras su familia buscaba un sitio en el que ponerse.

-Fratello, ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos con las olas-trató Feliciano de animar a su gemelo, quien simplemente rodó los ojos y decidió ni responder al comentario del menor.

-Mira, si no quieres bañarte, por qué no haces un castillo de arena ahí en la orilla, ¿eh?-dijo el padre de los gemelos.

-Por que ya no soy un niño, papá-respondió Lovino frunciendo el ceño. Relamente odiaba esas veces en las que sus padres olvidaban que tenía casi dieciocho años y le trataban como a un crío.

Feliciano cogió las gafas de bucear y se zambulló en el agua, y los padres de los chicos se quedaron en las toallas tomando el sol.

-Iré a dar un paseo por la orilla-anunció Lovino a sus padres, quienes le hicieron un movimiento de mano dándole a entender que les parecía bien.

El chico comenzó a andar por la orilla, mojándose los pies con la helada agua del mar, dándose cuenta de que se le había olvidado echarse crema cuando empezaron a quemarsele los hombros. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de volver a echarse nada.

Mientras iba pensando en sus cosas, sintió de repente como alguien le saltaba encima por detrás y casi le tiraba al suelo.

-Hey, te he estado un rato llamando, Lovi.

El italiano se giró y vio que se trataba de la chica del día anterior, Isabel.

-¿Y no podrías ser un menos brusca, tu también?

-Era la única manera para que me hicieras caso-rió Isabel.-¿Por cierto, aún no te has bañado?-preguntó con una sonrisa maligna que el italiano pasó por alto.

-No quiero, luego se me pega la arena y es un coñazo quitarla-explicó el italiano dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo bien que se veía Isabel en bikini. Estaba bastante morena, y su bikini con estampado de colores le quedaba muy bien.

-¿Ah, si?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa Isabel-pues me parece que este no es tu día de suerte.

-¿Qué quieres dec...?-Lovino no terminó de formular la pregunta, pues se vió lanzado al agua por Isabel, quien le tenía agarrado en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, lunática!?-preguntó Lovino cuando sacó la cabeza del agua y la movía para quitarse el agua. Isabel por su parte reía. Lovino, visto así le recordaba a un gato, y se veía muy mono.

-Estás de vacaciones, es verano, ¿necesitas alguna otra buena razón? Disfruta de la vida, hombre-respondió Isabel poniéndose en pie.

Lovino le dirigió una mirada enfadada pero internamente pensó que la española tenía razón.

-Por cierto-dijo Isabel cambiando de tema-¿Y tu hermano?

-Por allí debe de estar. Antes estaba buceando-respondió Lovino señalando hacia donde creía que estaba su hermano.

Mientras tanto, en la parte que Lovino había señalado, más hacia afuera, estaba Feliciano saliendo del agua, cansado ya de bucear.

Se quitó las gafas de buceo y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Miró a la gente de la playa y alzó las cejas al distinguir a la chica con la que había chocado ayer; Lili, quien estaba buscando conchas en la orilla.

-Ciao-saludó Feliciano acercándose a ella.

La chica despegó la vista del suelo y formó una pequeña sonrisa al ver de quién se trataba.

-H-Hola, ¿Feliciano, no?

-Sí.

-No esperaba encontrarme contigo.

-¿Y eso? Jajajaja, además, la playa queda muy cerca del camping. Lo raro sería que no nos viéramos en la playa-dijo Feliciano con una gran sonrisa.

Lili se avergonzó por su respuesta estúpida y apartó la vista sonrojada.

-Y... has venido con Isabel, supongo, ¿no?-preguntó el italiano, cambiando de tema.-¿Donde está?

-Pues... la última vez que la vi estaba jugando a saltar las olas.

-¿vamos a buscarla?-propuso Feliciano.

-de acuerdo-aceptó Lili.

Siguieron hablando mientras iban en busca de la española, quien resultó estar haciendo una ahogadilla a Lovino, quien se escapó de su agarre y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No, no vale. Para, tiempo muerto-pedía entre risas Isabel.-Cosquillas no, cosquillas no, cosquillas no.

Pero Lovino hacía caso omiso de las peticiones de la ojiverde y continuó haciéndola reir hasta que se dio cuenta de que tanto su hermano como Lili les estaban observando de cerca.

Paró de golpe de hacer cosquillas y adoptó su pose más formal. Mientras, Isabel intentaba reponerse de tanto reír, agarrada a un brazo de Lovino.

-Os estabamos buscando, fratello, pero veo que interrumpimos-dijo Feliciano sonriendo a su gemelo con malicia.

-De hecho no interrumpis nada. ¿Queréis uniros?-preguntó Isabel cuando recobró el aliento, salpicando un poco hacia su amiga y el otro italiano.

-Por supuesto que si-respondió Feliciano respondiendo a la morena y salpicándola de vuelta, aunque no con mucha fuerza.

En menos de unos segundos, los cuatro jóvenes estaban salpicándose, haciendo ahogadillas y cosquillas.

Aquel día fue fantástico para los cuatro, quienes volvieron exhaustos al camping.

-Oye-dijo Feliciano-¿Y si cenamos juntos?

-Está bien-aceptó Isabel.

La cena la tomaron en las mesas de madera que había en el camping.

Lovino se sentó junto a Isabel y estuvo haciendole cosquillas en las rodillas por debajo de la mesa. La chica se vengaba dándole codazos y aprovechando de paso para haderle cosquillas en la barriga.

Por otra parte, Lili y Feliciano estaban más calmados y hablaban entre ellos tranquilamente.

-Y pensar que mi fratello decía que no pensaba hablar ni ser amigo de ningún español-suspiró Feliciano viendo a su hermano y a Isabel, quienes estaban haciendose bromas y cosquillas de nuevo y no les estaban prestando atención en lo más mínimo.

-No creo que piense lo mismo ahora.-comentó Lili.

-¿Y si les dejamos solos?-preguntó Feliciano con una sonrisa.

-C-Claro, como quieras-respondió Lili sonrojándose, sabiendo que si los dejaban solos, ella y Feliciano también estarían 'solos'.

Los dos se pusieron en pie y se alejaron silenciosamente.

-¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?-preguntó Feliciano-¿o damos vueltas por el camping?

-Me da igual. Aunque podemos dar vueltas y si vemos algún sitio que nos guste nos quedamos allí-propuso Lili.

-Buena idea-coincidió Feliciano.

Comenzaron a andar a paso lento, hablando de sus gustos musicales. A Lili le gustaba mucho la música clásica y tocaba el piano.

-¿Sí? Qué guay. Un día de estos tienes que darnos un concierto-bromeó el italiano-a mi me gusta la música clásica también, aunque prefiero la actual también.

-A mi prácticamente solo la clásica. Llevo escuchándola desde que era muy pequeña-admitió Lili con un sonrojo.

Mientras estos dos hablaban de música y alguna que otra cosa, más, en las mesas de madera había otro panorama muy diferente.

-¡Para, por favor! ¡Ten piedad!-chillaba cierta española ojiverde entre los brazos de Lovino, quien sonreía con malicia y no paraba de hacer reír a la chica.

Por fin, después de unos laaargos minutos de bromas, acabó por dejar en paz a la española.

-Eres malvado, Lovino, muy malvado-dijo Isabel cuando, tras unos minutos, volvió a ser capaz de hablar.

-Lo sé-respondió el italiano con una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia-pero es que es divertido molestarte. Muy divertido.

La chica se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes, fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Por cierto...-dijo Lovino después de unos instantes en silencio-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis-respondió la española volviendo a sonreir.-¿Y tú?

-Casi dieciocho.

-Já-dio Isabel con media sonrisa-seguro que acabas de cumplir como mucho los diecisiete.

-Perdona que te diga pero en un par de meses ya soy mayor de edad. Eres tú la única enana aquí.

-¿Con que crees que soy una enana, no?-preguntó la morena acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-S-Sí, por supuesto que lo eres.-contestó el mayor sonrojándose al ver la cercanía que había entre sus cuerpos.

-Pues tan enana no seré cuando logro que tu cara se ponga igual de roja que un tomate-dijo Isabel con voz seductora antes de reirse en la cara de Lovino, quien pensó que esa se la tenía que devolver.

-Ese es mi color natural de la piel. Por si no lo sabes, hoy me he quemado en la playa.-se excusó el italiano.

-Ahorrate las excusas baratas, Lovi.

-¡No me llames Lovi!-exclamó Lovino, aún más sonrojado-ya te dije ayer que así me llamaban de pequeño.

-Ya, y pienso que ese nombre es muy mono, por eso te llamo así-dijo la española con una sonrisa tierna.

-Por cierto-empezó Lovino-me preguntaba si...

Pero Isabel nunca pudo saber qué era lo que Lovino se preguntaba, básicamente por que fueron interrumpidos por el 'indeseable'(al menos eso pensó Lovino) de Feliciano.

-Fratello-saludó con efusividad el menor, abrazandose a su hermano.-Mamá dice que volvamos ya al bungalow, que ya es muy tarde y que mañana hay que madrugar.

Lovino rodó los ojos, deseando que su hermano no hubiese aparecido tan súbitamente. Le habría gustado estar más tiempo junto a Isabel.

-Bueno.-dijo Lovino, atrayendo la atención de Isabel, quien estaba hablando con Lili, quien hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida para el mayor de los hermanos.-me voy. Hasta mañana.

Isabel sonrió y se despidió, quedando en volver a verse el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, el día siguiente no fue del todo como Lovino esperaba...

-Fratello, despierta. Despierta, vamos, Lovi, arriba.

Eso fue lo primero que oyó Lovino Vargas al despertar. A su hermano dándole prisa por levantarse de manera muy histérica.

Sin embargo, Lovino tenía un dolor de cabeza monumental, que parecía volverse más intenso a medida que su hermano le iba diciendo que se levantara.

-Déjame en paz, Feliciano, joder. Me duele la cabeza, ¿vale?

-Pero... tienes que venir a la playa...

-Esta mañana no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Me siento mal, Feli-intentó hacer entenderle Lovino tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Pues Isabel se va a poner muy triste si no vienes...

-No intentes hacerme chantaje, Feliciano. Veré a Isabel en la tarde-sentenció Lovino, dándose la vuelta en la cama para así dar la espalda a su gemelo.

Feliciano alzó las cejas al darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba fingiendo(normalmente solía hacerlo para saltarse clases o cualquier compromiso) y salió del bungalow.

-Mi hermano no va a venir-informó a Lili e Isabel, quienes estaban esperando en las escaleras del bungalow.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó la española con decepción.

-Está malo. Le duele la cabeza. Pero a la tarde quizás sí que venga.

-Pues vaya faena...-musitó la ojiverde mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?-preguntó Feliciano regalándole una gran sonrisa a Lili, a quien parecía no afectarle en absoluto la ausencia de Feliciano.

Mientras Feliciano y las chicas pasaban la mañana en la playa, Lovino estuvo tumbado en la cama hasta más o menos la hora del almuerzo, en que su hermano volvió.

-¿Estás ya mejor, Lovi?-preguntó Feliciano asomandose al cuarto donde su hermano yacía boca-abajo en la cama.

-No lo sé-respondió el mayor con la cara aplastada por la almohada.

-¿A que no sabes lo que ha pasado en la playa?-preguntó el menor con entusiasmo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama del mayor.

-¿El qué?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés Lovino, girándose hacia su hermano y mirándole a la cara.

-Hemos conocidos a un par de chicos muy simpáticos y hemos quedado esta tarde en la playa. Se llaman Francis y Gilbert. Viven aquí, en los pisos al lado del camping.

-Bien-dijo únicamente Lovino.

-Al parecer Francis e Isabel se han hecho muy buenos amigos. Resulta que tienen muchos gustos en común.

Por razones completamente desconocidas, Lovino sintió una punzada en su corazón. ¿Celos? Podían ser. Pero, ¿Por qué? Si apenas conocía a Isabel...

-Y dice Isabel que a ver si para esta tarde estás mejor y puedes venir.-continuó Feliciano-dice que te ha echado de menos, y que espera que te mejores pronto.

Los celos que había sentido antes se disiparon de golpe al oír eso. Le gustaba mucho esa sensación, aunque no podía evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan al saber que Isabel se preocupaba por él y le había echado de menos.

Así que, tomándose un ibuprofeno y esperando que el dolor le bajara, Lovino almorzó y escuchó a su hermano, que le contaba qué había hecho esa mañana en la playa.

-Pues Gilbert ha propuesto jugar al volley y como a todos les ha parecido bien, pues hemos acabado jugando a eso.

-Osea, que le habéis hecho caso al maldito ese-dijo Lovino frunciendo el ceño.

-No, fratello. Exageras demasiado las cosas-negó Feliciano rodando los ojos. Odiaba cuando a su hermano le daba por pillarla con cualquier persona, incluso sin conocerla, como era el caso de Gilbert, y ponerla de mala persona.

Terminaron de comer y salieron afuera, donde se encontraron con que Lili e Isabel estaban sentadas en las escaleras de su bungalow hablando en voz baja. Cuando vieron a los chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás Lovi?-preguntó Isabel yendo hacia Lovino directamente, dejando a Feliciano hablando con Lili.-nos dijo tu "fratello" que estabas malo de la cabeza en la mañana y que por eso no viniste. ¿Estás ya mejor?

Lovino se sintió un poco abrumado, pues nunca nadie había mostrado tanta preocupación por él, aparte de su hermano menor o su madre.

-Pues ya estoy mejor, grazie... me he tomado antes un ibuprofeno y parece que ya se me ha bajado un poco el dolor.

-Mejor, por que no es igual de divertida la playa sin ti-coqueteó Isabel con una pícara sonrisa que hizo al italiano enrojecer.

-N-No digas tonterías. Y vámonos, que tengo ya ganas de meterme en el agua.-dijo intentando llamar la atención de su hermano, pero fue en vano,ya que éste estaba teniendo una interesante conversación con la chica rubia y parecía aislado del mundo.

-No son tonterías-murmuró Isabel, pero Lovino no llegó a oirla, pues había ido hasta su hermano y le había empujado para que andara.

El camino a la playa fue entretenido. Al menos para Feliciano, quien comentaba con Lili lo bien que se lo habían pasado esa mañana en la playa.

Sin embargo, Lovino no lo estaba pasando igual de bien que su consanguíneo. Le estaba entrando de nuevo dolor de cabeza, pero esta vez por oír a la española ojiverde que hablaba de lo simpático que era Francis y lo interesante que era Gilbert.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo más increíble de Gilbert?-preguntó con excitación la morena.

-Sorpréndeme...

-Es albino y tiene los ojos rojos, y son super guays. Me encantan, de verdad te lo digo.

Lovino rodó los ojos molesto, pero la chica siguió hablando sin parar de los dos chicos hasta que llegaron al paseo marítimo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Nosotras hemos dejado nuestras toallas con las de Gilbert y Francis, que se iban a quedar todo el día en la playa.

-¿Dejáis vuestras cosas a cargo de unos desconocidos?-preguntó con desdén Lovino.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada. Sólo son toallas-resondió Isabel quitándole hierro al asunto.

-En fin...-murmuró el italiano mayor.

-¿Les buscamos?-propuso Lili.

-De acuerdo-dijo Feliciano-después de todo, mi toalla también está allí.

Fueron en busca de ambos muchachos, que estaban jugando con un balón dentro del agua.

-¡Francis!-gritó Isabel cuando ya habían llegado junto a las toallas.

El aludido miro hacia ella y la saludó con una mano. El chico albino aprovechó la distracción momentánea de su amigo y le tiró el balón en la cara.

-¿Siempre son así de brutos?-preguntó con desdén Lovino, mirando la escena con los brazos cruzandos.

-A veces. Pero son muy buenos amigos en el fondo-aseguró Isabel echándose crema que era seguramente de Gilbert, puesto que la protección 50 prácticamente la usaría un albino o alguien con la piel blanquita.

-_Salut, mes ami_s-dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules. Era un poco más alto que Lovino, y parecía ser mayor que él en cuanto a edad.

-Hola-saludó Isabel sonriendo.-Mira Francis, este es Lovino, el chico del que te hablé en la mañana.

-Oh, con que este es el famoso Lovi, ¿eh?-preguntó con curiosidad el francés.

-Me llamo Lovino, joder. ¿y el famoso de donde te lo sacas?

-De ningún lado. Pero Isa estaba hablando tanto de ti en la mañana que hasta parecía que estabas aquí con nosotros-rió el francés, haciendo que la sangre del italiano empezara a hervir de rabia. Ni siquiera conocía a ese francés y ya sabía que le caía mal. Vaya, lo que Lovino sentía por Francis era odio a primera vista, cosa que solía pasarle con mucha gente.

-Hola-dijo una voz grave atrás de Lovino. Éste se giró y se encontró con un chico que respondía a la descripicón de Gilbert. Albino, ojos escarlata, y una gran sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

-Hola, Gil-saludó Isabel-le estaba presentando a Francis al chico del que te hablé antes; Lovino.

-¿Lovino? Aah, ya me acuerdo-dijo el albino ampliando su sonrisa.-el chico del que parece estar enamorada Isabel.

-¡Oye!-gritó la mencionada con las mejillas sonrojadas-No te inventes. Además, si alguno de nosotros estamos enamorados eres tú, de la tal Elizabetha esa.

-Y lo estoy-sonrió el albino esta vez con sinceridad-aunque como no creo que la conozcais nunca no tengo por que negarlo.

-¿Y por qué no ibamos a conocerla?-cuestionó Isabel, de brazos cruzados.

-Por que a ella no le gusta la playa y siempre está en la piscina de nuestro recinto con sus amigas.

-¿Sóis vecinos?

-Sí. Y curiosamente ella vive debajo de mi. Pero si de verdad alguien está aquí enamorado es Francis.-dijo con una sonrisa maligna mirando a su amigo, quien estaba poniéndose sus gafas de sol.

-Claro que estoy enamorado. Estoy enamorado de la vida-dijo éste con cinismo.

-De la vida y de Arthur-rió con crueldad el ojirrojo.

-No estoy enamorado de Arthur... y aunque lo estuviera, sería una batalla perdida.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Lovino sin preocuparse por paracer muy cotilla.

-Por que él ya está enamorado de otra persona... de un idiota que no le merece.

-¿Y tú sí le mereces?-picó Gilbert sentándose en su toalla.

-No lo sé... pero lo que sí sé es que un idiota como Alfred no merece la compañía de alguien como Arthur.

-Pues si tan seguro estás ve y conquista a Arthur-dijo con seguridad Lovino, sentándose en la toallase de su hermano, quien estaba en un mundo aparte con Lili hablando de...¿cubos de rubik acababa de mencionar Lili ? Ni lo sabía ni le interesaba, pero el caso a ambos jóvenes se les veía felices.

-No es tan sencillo, mon ami-sonrió tristemente Francis-Arthur me odia desde siempre, y si entera de que me gusta se burlará o algo parecido.

-Entonces es que es idiota-zanjó Lovino. Francis no dijo nada, pensando en que quizás Arthur estaba mejor con ese tal Alfred.

La hora siguiente la pasaron jugando al volley en la arena. Isabel, Lovino y Francis estaban en un equipo mientras que Lili, Feliciano y Gilbert estaban en el otro. Al final, hasta le resultó divertido al gruñón de Lovino, quien no esperaba divertirse tanto.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya-dijo Gilbert cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse.-Ha sido divertido conocerte, Lovi. Eres casi igual de adorable que la descripción tan subjetiva que Isabel nos había hecho.

Isabel se sonrojó hasta la raiz del cabello al oir el comentario y comenzó a picarle con el tema de Elizabetha, diciendo que la encontraría y le haría saber que el albino estaba totalmente loco por ella.

-Suerte encontrándola-dijo Gilbert antes de irse.-cuando quiere nadie la puede encontrar.

Isabel(ni nadie, excepto quizás Francis) supo que había querido decir el albino con ese comentario, pero no preguntó nada más.

Los días posteriores fueron parecidos a este, y Lovino, el que no quería por nada del mundo ir a España, encontró unos grandes amigos que estaba seguro jamás olvidaría en la nación española


	3. La botella y más líos

**La botella y más líos**

-Y así es como se da un beso francés_, mes amis_-dijo un sonriente francés al separarse de la boca de una novia que se había echado. La conocía de un par de días, o incluso menos. La chiquilla era una pija que se reía por cualquier chorrada y miraba con asco a las demás muchachas, como era el caso de Isabel, Lili y Elizabetha, de la que tanto había hablado Gilbert. Francis la había conocido allí, en la misma playa, y el francés la había seducido en seguida, como siempre hacía cuando veía alguna chica con un buen cuerpo.

-Da asco-soltó ácido Lovino haciendo soltar una carcajada a Gilbert, que opinaba lo mismo que el italiano-Lo que más grima me ha dado ha sido el momento en el que se han visto vuestras dos lenguas, y la saliva, y aaargh, no puedo seguir del asco.

-Lovino tiene razón, Fran-apoyaba el ojirrojo-da verdadero asco eso.

-¿Entonces besar a una chica da asco?-preguntó Elizabetha entrando a la conversación, haciendo al albino enrojecer.

-No me refería a eso, tonta. Quería decir que es asqueroso ver a Francis besarse con su novia.-se excusó Gilbert rápidamente.

-Bueno. Ahora que han visto cómo es, ¿Por qué no practican?-preguntó Francis abrazando a su novia por los hombros.

-¿¡Pero qué dices, pervertido?!-chilló Lovino enrojeciendo.

-No lo he dicho a nadie en concreto, Lovi. Pero parece ser que te das por aludido-dijo Francis con una sonrisa pervertida. Al italiano le entraron ganas de estrangularle allí mismo.

-¿Entonces por qué lo has dicho?-preguntó Elizabetha alzando una ceja.

-Por que hay aquí personas que deberían simplemente dejarse caer en las redes del _amour_-sonrió Francis con lujuria, antes de besar de manera empalagosa a su novia.

Gilbert soltó una risotada nerviosa, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Lovino sentía como su cara seguía estando roja de la vergüenza, mientras que Isabel y Lili se echaron una mirada cómplice, ambas igual de coloradas que el mayor de los hermanos italianos. Feliciano no dijo nada, pero hizo amago de tomar la mano de Lili, aunque en el último momento se echó para atrás.

-Bueno-dijo Elizabetha intentando disipar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente-¿Y si volvemos al agua?

-Por mi está bien-dijo Isabel, poniéndose en pie-Estoy ya cansada de llevar tanto tiempo sentada.

-Id vosotros, yo me quedo aquí-dijo Francis mientras se tumbaba en su toalla junto a su chica.

-Yo paso de ver a este par de empalagosos. Voy con vosotras-dijo Lovino.

-Yo igual-dijo Gilbert levantándose, al igual que Lili y Feliciano, quienes se echaron una rápida mirada. Ella bastante sonrojada y él con las mejillas un poco coloreadas.

Al final, todos fueron al agua menos Francis y su novia. Ellos estaban demasiados ocupados diciéndose cosas románticas mientras yacían tumbados en la toalla del rubio. Sin embargo, éste miraba de vez en cuando a la gente que pasaba por la orilla, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-De verdad que da asco verles-comentó Gilbert cuando ya estaban en el agua, algo lejos de la orilla, jugando con una pelota de volley.

-¿Te refieres a Francis y su novia cuyo nombre ninguno sabemos?-inquirió Elizabetha al tiempo que intentaba quitarle la pelota a Feliciano, sin éxito. Éste se la pasó a Isabel.

-Creo que se llama Elisa-dijo Lili, recibiendo el balón que Isabel le mandaba.

-Pues yo pensaba que era Paula-rió Lovino-cuando le dije antes a Francis si Paula venía, me dijo que sí.

-A lo mejor tiene otra novia que se llama Paula-dijo Gilbert, quitándole la pelota a Elizabetha, quien la acababa de recibir-no me extrañaría nada viniendo de Francis.

-¿El qué?

-¿El qué no me extrañaría?-preguntó el albino, y Lovino asintió con la cabeza-que tuviera más de una novia a la vez.

-Qué promiscuo...-murmuró Lovino mientras tomaba el balón que Isabel le mandaba, después de habérselo quitado al ojirrojo.

-En realidad-dijo Elizabetha-creo que eso de tener tantas novias es por que tiene miedo de amar realmente a alguien. De enamorarse de verdad.

-¿Pero qué dices?-preguntó Lovino frunciendo el ceño.

-Todos sabemos que el gran amor de la infancia de Francis fue Arthur. Eran muy amigos hasta que apareció Alfred...

-¿Y qué pasó cuando apareció el Alfred ese?-preguntó Lovino, soltando el balón, ya que eso sonaba bastante interesante.

-Pues básicamente que Arthur empezó a juntarse más con ese gringo y dejó a Fran de lado-respondió Gilbert-y resultó que el cejas estaba enamorado de Alfred.

-¿El cejas?-preguntó Isabel.

-Arthur-especificó Elizabetha.

-Entonces Francis no ama realmente a nadie por que ama a Arthur? No entiendo...-dijo Isabel.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Lovino.

-Pues yo...-dijo Elizabetha, pero se cortó cuando miró hacia la orilla.

-¿Pues tú...?-dijo Isabel, animando a Elizabetha a seguir hablando.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Gilbert mirando hacia donde la morena estaba mirando, para luego fruncir el ceño.

-Maldito señorito...-murmuró el ojirrojo entre dientes.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Lovino a Gilbert, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que Elizabetha le interrumpió.

-Gilbert, no empieces-advirtió la húngara, mirando con dureza al albino-voy con él.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el albino incrédulo.

Sin embargo, Elizabetha no respondió y fue con toda la rapidez que pudo(que no fue mucha, ya que estaba dentro del agua) hasta la orilla, donde se acercó a un chico que acababa de llegar a la playa acompañado de unos adultos que como se podía suponer, eran sus padres.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Isabel con curiosidad, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado con la marcha de Elizabetha.

-Ese es el idiota del señorito-respondió Gilbert enfadado. Al ver que los demás se quedaban igual, precisó quien era aquel chico-es un tipo muy amigo de Elizabetha, y se llama Roderich, que el otro día hizo una prueba para ingresar en una orquesta o algo así, y al parecer no le han admitido, y por eso ahora va por la vida así, como un alma en pena.

-Pues yo le veo bien-dijo Feliciano observando al joven.

-Eso porque no estás a su lado y no le ves la cara de amargado que se trae encima-dijo escupiendo casi las palabras el albino.

Elizabetha no volvió con ellos esa mañana, y el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso con Gilbert, quien se puso de mal humor.

Nadie comentó nada sobre el tema, pero se podía ver que entre Gilbert y Elizabetha había un obstáculo.

* * *

Eran mediados de julio cuando la familia Vargas visitó varios pueblos cercanos al camping. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta, ni Lovino ni Feliciano quisieron ir, básicamente para no separarse de esas chicas que les estaban robando el corazón poco a poco.

-Oye Lovi-dijo Feliciano cuando estaban en el coche, de vuelta al camping-¿Vas a ir el martes a la fiesta de Francis?

-No creo. Ese francés pervertido no me inspira mucha confianza.

-Pues Lili e Isabel van a ir-dejó caer el menor de los italianos mirando con atención la reacción de su consanguíneo.

-¿Y a mí qué si Isabel se lleva bien con ese idiota?-preguntó cruzando los brazos y apartando la vista de los ojos del menor.

-¿Estás celoso?-preguntó Feliciano con malicia, divertido con la reacción de Lovino.

-C-Claro que no-se apresuró a negar el mayor-Es su vida. Que haga lo que quiera.

-Además, me ha parecido oir a Francis decir a Gilbert que jugarían a la botella.

-¿A la botella?

-Sí. Ya sabes el juego ese de los besos.

-Ya sé lo que es el juego de la botella, idiota. Sólo me sorprende lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser el maldito gabacho ese.

-Mira el lado bueno-sonrió Feliciano-quizás así puedas besar a Isabel.

-¿Y-Y p-por qué iba a querer besarla, bastardo?-chilló Lovino completamente sonrojado.

-Por que a ti te gusta ella y tu le gustas a ella.-explicó con una sonrisa sincera el menor. Lovino no respondió nada y se puso a refunfuñar cosas en italiano muy rápido, sin negar la evidencia que acababa de decirle su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al final al camping, Feliciano se fue en busca de Lili, y acabó yendo con la rubia a la piscina.

Mientras tanto, Lovino se tumbó en la cama de abajo de la litera, que pertenecía a su hermano, y se tapó la cara con las manos, pensando inevitablemente en Isabel.

Era sorprendente como en menos de un mes esa chica le había llegado tan hondo al corazón. A pesar de ser muy pava y decir muchas tonterías tenía algo que hacía sentir cómodo al italiano cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

Enredado en sus pensamientos, Lovino se fue quedando dormido paulatinamente. Estaba soñado con algo relacionado con el pervertido francés cuando se despertó de golpe al sentir unas manos frías tocarle la cara.

-¿¡Pero qué coño...!?-Fue lo primero que dijo al abrir los ojos y ver a Isabel riéndose malignamente antes de comenzar a atacarle con cosquillas.

-Para, Isabel, para-decía Lovino mientras la chica se reía e iba perdiendo poco a poco fuerza hasta dejarse caer finalmente sobre el italiano.

-¿Sabes? Es graciosa tu cara cuando duermes-admitió la chica.

Lovino se sonrojó al ver la postura en la que estaban tan comprometedora, aunque Isabel no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo has entrado maldita loca?-preguntó el italiano incorporándose un poco.

-Por la puerta. Les pregunté a tus padres donde estabas y me dijeron que aquí. Me invitaron a pasar y aquí estoy ahora-explicó Isabel como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿Eres una especie de acosadora o qué?-preguntó sarcásticamente Lovino levantándose.

-Quizás-respondió la chica con una enigmática sonrisa.

El italiano rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó el chico-¿vas a la playa, a la piscina, a dar un paseo... a qué?

-Al parecer no soy la única acosadora aquí-dijo Isabel

-Venga, elige cualquier cosa y vámonos-dijo Lovino desesperado ya.

Después de diez minutos Isabel no sabía que ponerse para la fiesta.

-¿Que es mejor para la noche? ¿Falda o pantalones?-preguntó la española desde su cuarto.

-Yo qué sé-gritó Lovino llevándose una mano a la frente-pero por lo que más quieras, date prisa. Al cabo unos cinco minutos Isabel salió de la habitación. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y al final se había decantado por pantalones cortos con un top blanco.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó la chica girando sobre sí misma, esperando ansiosa la respuesta del italiano.

-Mmm... no estás mal-fue toda la respuesta de Lovino, quien realmente pensaba que la joven se veía preciosa. Pero si se lo decía seguro que se le subiría a la cabeza.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó Isabel sin esconder el tono de decepción.

-S-Sí. Y ahora vamos que no llegamos-dijo el mayor saliendo del bungalow.

Fue seguido de cerca por Isabel, quien no paraba de jugar con las puntas de su pelo.

-Oye... ¿Sabes a donde vamos a ir exactamente?-preguntó Lovino mientras Isabel cerraba la puerta.

-Sí, es aquí al lado, en el paseo marítimo. Aunque creo que luego vamos a ir a la playa.

-De acuerdo-contestó Lovino.

Mientras iban de camino, Isabel le contó lo que habían estado haciendo en la mañana, que había sido en gran parte preparar la fiesta de Francis.

-Por fin llegais, pareja de tardones-exclamó Gilbert cuando les vio llegar.

Isabel se rió y le dio un codazo al albino, mientras que Lovino por su parte se sonrojó y no hizo ningún comentario, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Feliciano, quien sonrió sinceramente, alegrándose de ver así de feliz a su consanguíneo.

-Bueno, ¿Adónde vamos a ir al final?-preguntó Isabel con curiosidad.

-Pues ya iremos viendo sobre la marcha-respondió Gilbert-Fran dice de ir a cenar a un chiringito y luego ir a una disco o algo, pero le he dicho que mejor aprovechar y hacemos una fogata o algo en la arena.

-¿Eso no es ilegal?-preguntó Feliciando, alzando una ceja.

-Bah-dijo simplemente Gilbert.

Cuando Francis llegó, acompañado de Alfred y Arthur(este ultimo habia ido a regañdientes), fueron hacia un chiringuito que estaba a unos diez minutos. Llegaron y juntaron varias mesas para estar todos juntos.

La velada fue amena y divertida, y cuando terminaron de cenar decidieron quedarse en la playa.

Se sentaron en circulo en la arena.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Elizabetha.

-¿Contar historias de terror?-propuso Feliciano.

-No me jodas. Ni que estuvieramos en ningún maldito campamento-se quejó Gilbert.

-Oye, un respeto, que yo voy a campamentos en verano y no me lo paso tan mal como piensas-saltó Elizabetha a la defensiva, medio en broma, medio seria.

Gilbert no dijo nada. En vez de eso le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa a la morena y siguió dándole tragos a su botella hasta que ésta se acabó.

-Pues vaya mierda-dijo el albino, dejando la botella a un lado.

-Oye, mon ami-dijo Francis, con un atisbo de sonrisa-dame esa botella.

-¿Para qué?-cuestionó el albino, acercándole la botella vacía de todos modos.

-He tenido una idea genial-dijo el rubio vaciando del todo la botella. A continuación, la puso en el centro del círculo-¡Juguemos a la botella!

-Paso-dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo me apunto-dijo Alfred con entusiasmo, a lo que Arthur rodó los ojos.

-Siiii, a la botella-gritó Elizabetha con ilusión.

-¿Y tu porqué tienes tantas ganas de jugar ahora a la botella, eh?-preguntó Gilbert con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Es obvio, Gil-respondió Elizabetha rodando los ojos-habrá yaoi. Mucho yaoi.

Gilbert suspiró con esta respuesta, pues no era lo que esperaba oír. Además, no estaba muy seguro de lo que era el yaoi.

-Todos queremos jugar, ¿no? Pues decidido-dijo Francis-jugaremos a la botella.

Nadie se negó, pero Lovino y Feliciano se miraron un poco inseguros.

-Bueno, primera ronda-dijo Francis dándole a la botella, y la persona a la que le tocó fue...

-Vaya, alguien va a tener la oportunidad de besarme-rió Francis, haciendo que Gilbert soltara una carcajada.-Veamos quien será el afortunado...o afortunada.

La botella volvió a girar y esta vez se paró en...

-¡No beses a mi fratello!-gritó/amenazó Lovino echándose encima de su gemelo en una especie de abrazo.

-Vee~ Lovi, no me dejas respirar.-se quejó Feliciano.

-¡Es que el pervertido va a besarte!-exclamó Lovino.

-Tranquilo, solo es un juego-dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa. Después se puso en pie y se acercó a

Francis, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Preparado para recibir el mejor beso de tu vida?-preguntó Francis con una sonrisa extraña.

-No, pues el mejor beso de mi vida aún no me lo han dado.-respondió el italiano haciendo que el francés rodara los ojos y acto seguido atrapara sus labios con los suyos.

Lovino miró con desdén al francés hasta que se separó.

-No besas del todo mal, Feli, pero podrías mejorar.

-Vee~gracias, Francis-respondió Feliciano yendo a sentarse junto a su hermano.

-Bueno, siguiente beso-exclamó Gilbert haciendo girar la botella. Sin embargo, esta vez el resultado fue un poco...extraño.

-¿Gilbert y Arthur?-preguntó Elizabetha frunciendo un poco el ceño, aunque con una sonrisa ladeada-esto será interesante.

-Demasiado interesante-apoyó Francis, cruzándose de brazos para ver ese beso tan peculiar.

-No, me niego a besar al cejas-dijo Gilbert imitando el gesto de su amigo francés.

-Yo tampoco pienso besar al cabeza desteñida ese-se negó Arthur.

-Antes he preguntado si todos queríamos jugar y nadie se ha quejado, mes amis.

-Pero...-dijo Arthur.

-Nada de peros. A besaros-exclamó Elizabetha con una amplia sonrisa.

Arthur tragó saliva trabajosamente y se levantó. Gilbert hizo lo mismo y se plantó delante del ojiverde.

-Que sea rápido. Y sin lengua.-advirtió el ojirrojo. Arthur asintió con la cabeza y más que besar se podría decir que chocó sus labios con los de Gilbert, quien se apartó al sentir los labios húmedos del inglés sobre los suyos.

-Buaaj, que asco-gritó Gilbert escupiendo.

-¿Te ha gustado el beso?-preguntó Alfred cuando Arthur se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, idiota?-preguntó frunciendo sus espesas cejas.

-Porque tus labios son solo míos-dijo Alfred antes de besarle con pasión.

Al ver eso, Francis apretó los puños pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Bien, siguiente pareja.-dijo el francés haciendo la botella girar.

-Vaya, vaya. Gilbert, mon amour, de nuevo te toca a ti besar-informó Francis.

-¿A quién?

-A mi-sonrió Francis con diversión, haciendo que el albino se riera.

-Más quisieras, pervertido-dijo Gilbert.

Francis frunció el ceño, y aprovechando el ataque de risa de su amigo fue y le plantó un beso que hizo que al ojirrojo se le fuera la risa.

-Ya no te ríes tanto, mon amour-dijo Francis con una sonrisa triunfal al separarse de su amigo.

-Cállate-respondió Gilbert con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas. Hombre, es que Francis besaba muy bien...-Siguiente beso. Espero que esta vez no me toque a mi de nuevo.

Gilbert se rió solo, pero de nuevo algo hizo que se callara de golpe, y este algo fue el resultado del siguiente beso.

-¿Alfred y Elizabetha? Curiosa combinación-comentó Francis mientras Arthur se cruzaba de brazos y Gilbert estaba que echaba humo.

-Que sea rápido-dijo Arthur al estadounidense.

-Sí, sí-respondió Alfred dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su novio, quien apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido aún.

-Bueno...-dijo Elizabetha plantándose ante Alfred-como Arthur bien ha dicho, que sea rápido-y acto seguido, tomó al americano por las mejillas y le depositó un rápido beso en los labios.

-Guau, eso ha sido rápido.-comentó Alfred yendo a sentarse.

-Es que si no ya sabes como se pone Arthur-rió Elizabetha guiñándole un ojo al inglés, pues le caía bien y no le gustaba verle así.

-Vamos, Artie, no te enfades-dijo Alfred abrazando(o al menos intentándolo) a Arthur.

-No, déjame, idiota-se quejaba el inglés.

Las siguientes parejas fueron Elizabetha y Lili, cuyo beso fue rápido y corto, justo como el que la morena le había dado hace nada al estadounidense; Gilbert e Isabel, con un beso un poco más largo que los dos anteriores(cosa que hizo que Lovino quisiese asesinar al albino), y finalmente...

-Lovino e Isabel. Vaya, la parejita que aún no termina de cuajar-dijo Francis con una risilla. Lovino frunció el ceño y se sonrojó mucho.

¿Por qué tenía que besarla en público? ¿Por qué?

No es que le desagradara besar a la chica, ni mucho menos. Solo que con tanta gente...le iba a resultar difícil.

-Venga, Lovi, no tengas miedo es solo un beso-dijo Isabel, quien ya se había colocado delante del italiano y sonreía con las mejillas coloradas.

-No tengo miedo, tonta, ¿qué te crees?-preguntó Lovino orgullosamente.

Pero antes de terminar de hablar los labios de Isabel estaban encima de los suyos y le besaban con fuerza.

Lovino cerró los ojos(por no decir que los apretó con mucha fuerza) y devolvió el beso a la chica. Los labios de Isabel sabían a zumo de naranja... y boquerones, lo que ella había tomado antes en el chiringuito.

Lovino intentó disfrutar del beso al máximo, pero era imposible con Gilbert, que estaba aplaudiendo y gritando idioteces, y Francis y Alfred, quienes estaban diciendo cosas bochornosas.

Finalmente, el italiano se separó de Isabel.

-¿Qué te ha parecido, eh?-preguntó el italiano con más seguridad de la que tenía.

-Sabes a tomate-respondió Isabel con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-Tu a pescado.

-Ja ja ja ja ¿en serio? Qué poco romantico que eres, Lovi-se rió la chica.

El siguiente beso fue entre Gilbert y Lili, cosa que hizo que Elizabetha se tensara.

-Bueno, ahora voy a dar uno de los besos más awesomes de la noche-dijo Gilbert antes de besar a la rubia.

-¿Y por qué uno de los más awesomes?-preguntó Francis con desinterés.

-Porque esta es la última chica de verdad a la que beso esta noche, kesesese-rió con malicia Gilbert.

-Te olvidas de Eli, mon amour-dijo Francis, mientras la mencionada chica sentía un nudo el la garganta.

-Ella es una machorra, no cuenta-dijo Gilbert antes de besar a Lili con intensidad, provocando una vena palpitante en la frente de Feliciano.

Cuando se separaron, Elizabetha estaba con ganas de dar un sartenazo a alguien, pero se contuvo.

El siguiente beso fue entre Lili y Feliciano. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al plantarse ante el otro.

Feliciano tomó con sus manos la fina cara de la rubia, y la besó con ganas, sin importarle estar delante de su hermano y más gente.

Lili poco a poco fue relajándose y permitió que la lengua del italiano entrase en su boca.

-Mon dieu, este va a ser el mejor beso de la noche-comentó Francis mientras los dos jóvenes seguían besándose.

Cuando se separaron, Feliciano susurró unas palabras que solo Lili pudo oír, y esta asintió con la cabeza.

Se sintaron y siguieron las rondas.

La noche acabó bien, sino fuera por las miradas que Gilbert lanzaba de vez en cuando a su amiga Elizabetha. Sentía que se había pasado antes, y tenía que pedirle perdón o algo.

Lovino intentaba evitar la mirada de Isabel, pues ese beso había hecho que sus sentimientos por la española fuesen más grandes, pero él no pensaba que estuviera preparado para algo así.

Y por último, Feliciano y Lili se echaban miradas furtivas y se sonreían. Para ellos, el juego de la botella les había abierto un mundo de posibilidades que a otras personas había cerrado.


	4. Amores y desamores

**Amores y desamores**

-¿Hablaste con Lovino?-Preguntó Lili, sentada en su cama junto a su mejor amiga, quien se había acoplado.

-Aún no-suspiró Isabel bajando la mirada-parece ser que me está evitando...

-No digas eso-dijo Lili, intentando animar a su amiga.

La ojiverde sonrió con tristeza, negando con la cabeza.

-Es la verdad. Le pregunté a Feli si sabía algo de él y me dijo que estaba de nuevo enfermo.

Isabel suspiró de nuevo.

-Pero en fin...no puede ignorarme siempre-dijo la ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Lili, sabiendo que esa sonrisa significaba que algún plan se estaba creando en la mente de Isabel.

-Ya verás...conseguiré que Lovino deje de tener miedo de verme.

-¿Miedo? ¿Crees que lo que tiene es miedo?-pregunto Lili alzando una ceja, con esa extraña respuesta.

-Por supuesto que tiene miedo-dijo Isabel con seguridad.

-¿Pero cómo va a tener miedo de amar?

-Es fácil. Tiene miedo de salir herido. O quizás cree que lo que él siente por mi no es recíproco y piensa que solo le quiero como un amigo...

-Entiendo.-dijo Lili con un suspiro.-¿Y qué... qué vas a hacer?

-Haré que salga de su bungalow, eso lo primero. Y luego le obligaré a que me hable.-dijo la morena con seguridad y una sonrisa en su rostro.-Y por cierto, Lili...¿qué tal tú con Feli?

La rubia se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de los ojos de su amiga, sabiendo que le obligaría a decirle todo. O al menos casi todo.

-Pues bueno...nos va bien...¿cómo quieres que nos vaya?-dijo la rubia soltando alguna que otra risita nerviosa.

-Ah, pues no sé, por eso te pregunto.-rió Isabel.-¿Estáis saliendo ya como pareja oficial o sólo estáis de rollo?

-Por supuesto que no estamos de rollo. Lo nuestro es algo serio, ya somos pareja oficial...pero hemos acordado que cuando acabe el verano dejamos la relación.

-Bueno, más que cuando acabe el verano, cuando ellos se vayan de vuelta a Italia, ¿no?

-Sí, también...Pero aún queda tiempo hasta que se vayan.-dijo Lili con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y bueno...dime qué hacéis cuando estáis a solas.

-Pues lo que hacen todas las parejas cuando están a solas.-respondió Lili apretando los ojos, con nerviosismo.

Isabel no preguntó nada más, sabiendo que eso ponía a su amiga nerviosa, así que cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Y por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Gil y Eli?

-Ah, sí, algo he oído-respondió Lili, con el semblante más tranquilo.

-¿Y qué está pasando, o ha pasado entre esos dos?-preguntó Isabel.

-Pues Eli me ha dicho que está hasta los mismísimos ovarios, palabras textuales, de Gilbert. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó en el cumple de Francis.

-¿Y Gil qué dice?

-Gil sabe que la ha cagado, pero ahora no sabe como disculparse.

-A mi Francis me contó que Gil estaba casi llorando cuando le pidió consejo.-comentó Isabel.

-¿Gil pidió consejo a Francis? Eso no lo sabía yo.

-Pues así es. Y ahora Gil está buscando una forma de disculparse con Eli por haber sido un imbécil, pero dice que no sabe como. Francis le ha dicho que quede con ella un día y que lo hablen.-explicó Isabel.

-Bueno...espero que lo arreglen pronto.-suspiró Isabel con cansancio.

Las dos amigas hablaron un rato más hasta que el sueño las venció y se quedaron dormidas.

El día siguiente se presentó soleado. Era un buen día para ir a la playa, pero desde ese incidente en el cumpleaños de Francis(cofElJuegoDeLaBotellacof) todo era distinto ahora en el grupo de amigos.

Esa mañana solo estaban en la playa Francis, Isabel, y la empalagosa pareja que habían formado Feliciano y Lili.

-Cada vez somos menos...-murmuró Isabel, quien estaba sentada en su toalla junto a Francis. Venían de haberse bañado un rato, mientras que Lili y Feliciano acababan de entrar en el agua.

-Ya, desgraciadamente así es-contestó Francis-pero en fin. qué se le va a hacer...

-¿Tú cómo estás?-preguntó Isabel a su amigo, pues sabía que este había tenido una especie de pelea con Arthur al día siguiente de su cumpleaños.

-Pues... la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé.

-¿Qué pasó al final con el cejas?

-Hablamos y...me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí en un tiempo.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque según él fue mi culpa de que jugaramos a la botella. Que él no quería y que yo le obligué y cosas parecidas fue lo que dijo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le callé con un beso-respondió Francis con una sonrisa de lado, sorprendiendo así a la ojiverde.

-¿¡Que hiciste qué?! Madre mía...¿Y qué hizo Arthur?-pregunto sorprendida la ojiverde.

-Pegarme una cachetada, y de las fuertes**-**dijo Francis llevándose una mano a la mejilla derecha, donde Arthur le pegó.

-Vaya...-murumuró Isabel-si quieres mi opinión te digo que ese chico es idiota, y que no te merece. Que se vaya con el Alfred ese, que es igual de idiota que él. Aunque bueno, Alfred es un poco menos idiota...

-Gracias, mon amie-dijo Francis con sinceridad a su amiga.-¿Y que hay de ti?, ¿hay novedades sobre Lovino o aún nada?

-Nada. Aún no ha salido de su casa. Bueno, bungalow, que viene a ser casi lo mismo. El caso es que me da coraje que me esté evitando.-respló Isabel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y has pensado en pedirle ayuda a su hermano?-preguntó Francis con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Pedirle ayuda a Feli? No, no se me había ocurrido.

-Dile que te deje entrar en el bungalow. Y ya ahí que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-No es mala idea...está bien, se lo pediré.-dijo Isabel con una sonrisa.

El francés y la española siguieron hablando del tema de Lovino hasta que alguien más se les unió, y ese alguien no era nada más ni nada menos que Gilbert. El albino no se había dejado caer mucho durante los últimos días en la playa, básicamente por lo de Elizabetha.

-_Salut, mon ami_-dijo Francis saludando a su amigo, quien parecía que había esta llorando a juzgar por sus ojos hinchados.

-Hola-respondió el ojirrojo secamente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Isabel. Aunque se sintió estúpida después de formular la pregunta, pues era más que obvio que Gilbert no estaba bien.

-Aun no me he reconciliado con Eli.-respondió Gilbert con la mirada gacha.

-¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Ve y demuéstrale lo que vales! Que a pesar de haberla cagado quieres solucionarlo, que vuestra amistad es demasiado importante como para irse a pique por una tontería.-dijo Isabel, influyendole ánimos al albino.

-Vaya, Isa, no sabía que eras tan profunda a veces-rió Gilbert, recibiendo un codazo(no muy fuerte) de la chica.

-Idiota.-musitó Isabel.-la cosa es que como muy tarde tienes el día de hoy para solucionarlo todo, ¿entiendes?

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ella ahora?-preguntó el albino alzando una ceja.

-No me refería a eso, pero lo que tu dices es mucho mejor.-sonrió la ojiverde ampliamente.-Venga, vete a hablar con ella.

-Pero si acabo de llegar.-dijo Gilbert, quien estaba a punto de extender su toalla en la arena.

-Pues no, da igual. Vete y arregla las cosas con Eli.

-E-Está bien-respondió el albino dudando un poco. No porque no quisiera hablar con Elizabetha, sino por que no tenía idea de donde podría estar. De hecho, la chica tenía como una de sus cualidades más destacables la de 'desaparecer' hasta que ella quisiera. Era imposible encontrarla si quería estar sola.

Gilbert recogió sus cosas(por no decir que simplemente enrolló de nuevo su toalla) y se despidió de sus amigos, quienes le desearon toda clase de suerte.

-Bueno...A ver donde te has metido Eli-murmuró el albino cuando salió de la playa en sí y entró en el paseo marítimo.

Se puso a andar dirección a su casa, la cual no pillaba muy lejos de allí.

-Me pregunto donde se habrá metido...-iba diciendose a sí mismo el ojirrojo mientras iba andando.

El chico iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos sobre donde podría estar Elizabetha que no prestó atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo cuando alzó la vista del suelo y miró el panorama, se quedó de piedra.

Delante del portal de su casa, estaba Elizabetha.

Pero no, no estaba sola.

Junto a ella estaba Roderich, y no estaban hablando como otras veces ni nada parecido.

No.

Se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana, ahí, a la vista de todos.

Gilbert sintió como su corazoncito daba un bote, acompañado de una indeseable sensación de malestar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ese idiota estaba besando a Elizabetha, a su Elizabetha?

El albino se dio la vuelta, directo a la playa, para buscar consuelo en Francis, quien aparte de ser su mejor amigo era un experto en amor y le podría decir qué hacer en una situación como esa.

Por otro lado, en el camping, Isabel llegaba de la playa, acompañada de Lili y Feliciano. Estos dos se fueron a la piscina, aunque después de haberle preguntado a la morena si quería ir. Sin embargo, ésta se negó, pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y esas cosas tan importantes tenían que ver con cierto italiano que llevaba varios días enclaustrado en su bungalow...

-Lovi, ¿de verdad que no quieres que te llevemos al hospital? Llevas ya varios días así de malo...-decía su madre, preocupada por su hijo.

-Estoy bien, no necesito ir a ningún hospital, solo estoy mareado.-decía el mayor de los gemelos Vargas como excusa.

_Merda...como siga así se van a dar cuenta de que estoy fingiendo...pero no quiero salir de aquí... _pensaba Lovino, tumbado en la cama de su habitación.

Tocaron a la puerta un par de veces. Serían sus padres seguramente, así que el italiano dijo que pasaran.

Sin embargo, estaba muy equivocado.

-Tú. Levántate de la cama y dime qué demonios pasa contigo.

Lovino, quien hasta entonces había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe para ver a Isabel más enojada que nunca. Con los brazos en jarras, el ceño fruncido, y un aurea que daba realmente miedo.

-I-Isabel...hola. Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? jejeje-dijo Lovino, levantándose y retrocediendo lentamente.

-Escúchame bien, Lovino Vargas. No sé qué demonios pasa contigo, pero cuando dos personas se gustan y se besan lo más normal es que acaben juntos, como en el caso de tu hermano y Lili. Pero para ti al parecer es al revés. Evitas a esa persona que te ama y te aislas en tu propio mundo.-dijo la morena alzando la voz, acercándose lentamente hacia el italiano, quien seguía retrocediendo hasta que se chocó con la pared.-y si digo esto es porque ya me harté de que me estés esquivando. ¿Es que acaso no te gusto?, ¿o es que piensas que tú no me gustas a mi?

-Isabel, yo...-dijo Lovino, sin embargo la ojiverde no le dejó hablar.

-A mi me gustas, Lovino, y quiero estar contigo, al igual que Lili está con Feliciano. Además...

Sin embargo, esta vez fue Lovino quien no dejó acabar a la chica. Le había cogido la cara con las manos y le había plantado un beso de los buenos.

Le dio el beso que debió darle la otra noche en la playa, que no le pudo dar porque estaban rodeados de tanta gente, pues el chico quería que los besos entre ellos fueran en privado, para que así fuesen algo más especial.

-Yo...tú también me gustas, Isabel.-dijo Lovino cuando se separaron, sin soltar a Isabel de la cara.-me gustas mucho, de hecho, pero no quiero que nuestra relación sea como la de Feli y Lili, que se la pasan todo el rato besándose o abrazandose. Yo quiero una relación en la que, al menos los besos y demás muestras de afecto, sean en privado, para que así sea una relación más nuestra. Más especial...no sé si me explico.-dijo el italiano frunciendo el ceño y apretando los ojos, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz y pellizcándoselo.

-Te entiendo.-respondió la chica sonriendo tímidamente, con una voz mucho más tranquila que minutos antes.-y creo... que tienes razón. Pero déjame al menos tomarte la mano en público, ¿no?-pidió haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-E-Está bien.-sonrió Lovino sonrojado, pensando que la morena se veía muy mona cuando ponía esa cara.

-Y bueno, ¿qué se cuenta el resto del grupo?-preguntó Lovino, cambiando así de tema.

-Pues ahora vas a ir a investigarlo tú, por no haber venido en los últimos días.-dijo la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo ofenderse.

Lovino suspiró y cerró los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza, pensando que la chica tenía razón.

Por su parte, Isabel aprovechó que el chico había cerrado los ojos y se le echó encima en un abrazo y le besó.

Lovino casi se cayó, pero consiguió estabilizarse, pues Isabel tampoco es que pesara mucho.

Lovino la besó de regreso con ganas, pensando que había sido un estúpido al haberse aislado esos días en el bungalow en vez de haber estado con Isabel, quien le hacía sentir de una manera en la que nunca antes nadie le había hecho sentir.

Todo era perfecto para los hermanos Vargas... pero su felicidad poco a poco iba acercándose cada vez más a su final.


	5. Cuenta atrás

**Cuenta atrás**

-Bueno...¿y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Gilbert suspiró pesadamente, sin tener ganas de seguir hablando del tema.

-No lo sé, Francis-respondió sinceramente mirando a los ojos azules del francés, que le miraban con preocupación.-no lo sé.

Gilbert se tumbó boca arriba en la toalla, cerrando los ojos.

Esa tarde estaban solo él y Francis en la playa, y lo agradecía, pues así podía hablar a solas con su mejor amigo y consejero una vez más sobre el tema de Elizabetha.

Francis, quien estaba sentado en su toalla al lado del albino, suspiró.

-Yo creo que se ha liado con Roderich para ponerte celoso o algo...

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero al parecer van en serio.-dijo el albino apartando la vista y mirando hacia el suelo.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Gilbert había visto a Elizabetha besando a Roderich, y la situación solo había ido de mal en peor.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que ya ni me habla. Ni siquiera para saludarme cuando nos vemos por la calle.

-A ver, hombre, entiendo que se haya enfadado contigo por llamarla machorra y eso, pero de ahí a dejar de dirigirte la palabra me parece excesivo.-razonó el francés.

-Pues dile eso a Eli. Eso si consigues que te hable, que a lo mejor se ha enfadado hasta con todos nosotros.-resopló Gilbert.

-No, con todos no se ha enfadado. Con Isabel, Lili y los hermanos italianos se sigue hablando.-dijo Francis pensativo.-y a mi también me habla, ahora que lo pienso.

-¿En serio, tío? Pues vaya. No sé como espera que me disculpe si no me habla.

-No te habla, pero eso no significa que no te oiga.-dijo el francés con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué...qué quieres decir? No te entiedo.-musitó el ojirrojo mirándole de nuevo a los ojos, con cierta esperanza.

-Digo que vayas con ella, que te disculpes y a ver si así te habla al fin.-respondió Francis con una radiante sonrisa.

-Y de paso le preguntaré por qué demonios está saliendo con el señorito.-dijo Gilbert frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien dicho, mon ami, exíge una explicación.

-Eso haré.-dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa arrogante, tan característica suya. Se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

-¿Sabes? Te acompaño. Al menos hasta el paseo marítimo. No me apetece estar más tiempo en la playa.

-Está bien.-dijo Gilbert-vamos.

Así fue como los dos amigos dejaron la playa y fueron hacia donde debían: Gilbert a hablar con Elizabetha y Francis...bueno, Francis fue a buscar a alguna chica guapa.

-Eli, más te vale hablarme esta vez...-iba murmurando el albino mientras entraba por el portal de su casa.

Entró en el edificio y se encontró con la persona a la que estaba buscando en el rellano...pero con un indeseable acompañante.

-Buenas.-saludó Gilbert, haciendo que la pareja rompiera el beso y le miraran con fastidio.

-Hola, Gilbert.-saludó Roderich, colocándose bien las gafas, sin soltar la cintura de Elizabetha, quien no dijo nada al ojirrojo.

-Elizabetha.-dijo el albino, ignorando completamente al otro muchacho. La chica se giró hacia Gilbert rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.-¿podemos hablar?

-Dime.-dijo secamente la ojiverde.

-A solas.

-Está bien...-dijo Roderich soltando a Elizabetha y disponiéndose a salir del lugar, pero la chica le agarró del brazo en el último momento.

-No, tú te quedas, Rodde.-dijo con firmeza Elizabetha, sin mirar al susodicho, sino al albino.

-¿O sea que quieres que el señorito oiga lo que te tengo que decir de corazón, no?

-Ya te he dicho que no le llames señorito.-le cortó la chica mirándole con rabia.

-Como sea.-dijo Gilbert haciendo un movimiento de mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.-El caso es que vengo a disculparme, y me gustaría que fuese a solas.

-¿A disculparte de qué?-preguntó la chica soltando a Roderich y cruzándose de brazos.

-Por haber sido un idiota...-respondió Gilbert bajando la voz.-por haber dicho eso de ti en el cumpleaños de Francis.

-Yo...tengo cosas que hacer, Eli-dijo Roderich yéndose hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, ni Gilbert ni Elizabetha le prestaron la más mínima atención. El ojivioleta se fue, dejando a los dos jóvenes a solas, tal y como el albino quería en un principio.

-¿Y te arrepientes de ello?-preguntó la morena.

-¿Arrepentirme...?-preguntó Gilbert descolocado.-pues...

-Sí, te estoy preguntando si te arrepientes por haberme dejado en ridículo delante de todos. ¿O es que acaso fue algo que disfrutaste?

-Claro que me arrepiento, Eli, joder, pero estaba nervioso esa noche y no pensé en lo que decía ni en lo que hacía.

-¿Y eso?¿Ahora resulta que esa noche estabas sin cerebro o algo así?-pregunto fríamente Elizabetha.

-No, simplemente que estaba harto de que me ignoraras tanto.-respondió con dureza Gilbert.

-¿I-Ignorándote?-preguntó la chica, relajando la postura y pillada por sorpresa.

-Sí, ignorándome. Llevabas varios días en los que pasabas completamente de mi y te ibas con el señorito solo porque había fallado una prueba que hasta dudo sea tan importante como él dice. Estabas todo el día hablando de Roderich, y prácticamente ni me escuchabas. Estaba harto, así que me desquité besando a Lili, ¿vale?

-Yo nunca te he ignorado.-exclamó Elizabetha con los puños cerrados.-es cierto lo que dices. Estaba preocupada por Rodde porque para él la música es muy importante y no quería que la pasara mal, pero nunca fue mi intención ignorarte. ¿Y pensabas ponerme celosa con Lili?

-Claro. Pensaba que así te darías cuenta de que es a mi a quien quieres y no a ese señorito.-dijo Gilbert, ya sin oírse a si mismo.-pensaba que así te picarías o algo y querrías besarme o algo. No me di cuenta de que la cagaría bien cagada. Y ahora estoy aquí, pidiéndote de que te des cuenta de cuáles son realmente mis sentimientos hacia ti. Me gustas, ¿vale? y puede que seas una machorra, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. No lo dije para que te lo tomaras a mal.-dijo Gilbert con las lágrimas casi a punto de caer de sus ojos.

Elizabetha sintió como el corazón se le encogía al ver a Gilbert,a su Gilbert, así.

De repente, mientras Gilbert seguía hablando sobre lo mucho que le estaba costando hacer esto Elizabetha le cogió de la cara y le plantó un beso salvajemente.

Más que un beso, fue un golpe en los labios del ojirrojo.

-O-Oye...-dijo Gilbert al separarse de ese extraño beso.-¿tú no estabas saliendo con el señorito?

-Osea, que te beso y me rechazas.-dijo Elizabetha haciendo un mohín.

-N-No es eso. Es decir, me molaría muchísimo que seas mi novia, pero tampoco es plan que me engañes con el tipo ese.

-¿Te molaría que fuera tu novia?-preguntó la muchacha sonriendo con malicia.-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiera ser tu novia? A lo mejor solo quiero un rollo contigo, nada serio.

Gilbert se quedó sin palabras, enrojeciendo levemente.

-B-Bueno...-tartamudeó, sin saber que decirle.

Sin embargo, Elizabetha rió al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Tranquilos, Rodde y yo en realidad no salimos.-dijo Elizabetha.-él es gay, y le dije que hiciera esto para ver si yo te importaba realmente o no.

-Entonces...¿me perdonas?-preguntó el ojirrojo esperanzado.-y ya que no sales de verdad con el señorito, de quien por cierto no tenía ni idea de que era gay, podrías...ya sabes...ser mi novia. Sería awesome.-dijo Gilbert sonriendo levemente.

Elizabetha no pudo más que reír por la actitud de su amigo. Se veía muy mono cuando dejaba ver esa parte suya. Esa parte vulnerable en la que mostraba sus sentimientos y era sincero.

-Oye, no te rías, lo estoy diciendo en serio.-protestó Gilbert dándole un codazo.

-Au, no me hagas daño, tonto.-rió más la morena.-yo también creo que sería awesome.

Y tras decir eso besó de nuevo al ojirrojo, aunque esta vez el beso fue más dulce. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, mientras que Gilbert la tomaba por la cintura en un abrazo.

Mientras una pareja se reconciliaba, otra pasaba por algún que otro estrago.

-¿Y por qué han tenido tus padres que adelantar vuestra partida?-gritó Isabel con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando enfadada a Lovino, quien estaba al borde d eun ataque de nervios.

-Isabel, ya te lo he dicho, mi _nonno_ está enfermo y debemos ir. Le queda poco tiempo de vida.

La chica suspiró pesadamente y miró a Lovino de nuevo.

-¿Y...entonces solo nos queda menos de un día juntos?

-Así es, y no me gustaría que lo pasaramos enfadados, ¿sí? me gustaría que nos riéramos de cualquier tontería, que nos hiciéramos cosquillas, que nos besáramos...-dijo el italiano sonrojándose-lo que sea, pero contigo feliz.

Isabel sonrió con las palabras del italiano, secándole los ojos.

-Tienes razón...es una tontería que pasemos nuestro ultimo día peleados en vez de poderlo pasar feliz, el uno con el otro.-dijo tendo hacia el moreno y abrazándole.-te quiero, Lovi, y no quiero separarme de ti.

El mayor correspondió el abrazo, dándole un beso en la cabeza a Isabel antes.

Cuando se separaron, el chico cogió a la ojiverde de la cara y la besó, diciéndole en el beso todo eso que siempre callaba.

Isabel le besó de vuelta abrazándole fuerte, sin querer que ese momento tuviese que terminar jamás.

Por otra parte, Feliciano y Lili estaban igual, aprovechando juntos los últimos momentos que les quedaban.

-Te...voy a...echar mucho de.. menos, Lili...-dijo Feliciano, entre beso y beso.

-Yo también...pero acuérdate de lo que acordamos.-dijo Lili recordándole el acuerdo de cortar la relación de raíz cuando el italiano se fuese.

-Lo sé...pero sé que no voy a poder evitar pensar en ti durante mucho tiempo.-dijo Feliciano separándose y mirando a la rubia a la cara, acariciándole la mejilla.

Lili sonrió, y abrazó con más fuerza al chico.

El día siguiente llegó, y con él, la triste despedida. Lili y Feliciano se despidieron entre abrazos y lágrimas, pero fue algo rápido. Pero no fue así en el caso de Isabel y Lovino.

-Me escribirás, ¿sí?-preguntó Isabel abrazando a Lovino, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Sí, pero escríbeme tu también, ¿eh?-dijo el chico limpiándole las lágrimas a la morena, no sin sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Claro que sí, tonto.-dijo Isabel con una sonrisa, besando por última vez a Lovino.

-Te echaré de menos, Lovi.-dijo la ojiverde al separarse.

-Yo también a ti...-respondió el italiano sonriendo con ternura, memorizando cada detalle de la cara de Isabel. Un pitido del coche de su familia le devolvió a la realidad.-me tengo que ir ya...pero nunca lo olvides; _ti voglio bene_, Isabel.

Dicho esto, el chico se separó de Isabel y se metió en el coche.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó la madre de los gemelos sonriendo con ternura.

-No, pero ya nos hemos despedido.-dijo Lovino sin querer mirarla a la cara, sintiendo una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

El coche arrancó, rumbo a Nápoles. Sería un viaje muy largo, con varias paradas para pasar la noche.

-Más te vale escribirme, Isabel.-susurró Lovino mientras el coche salía del camping y se dirigía a la autovía.

Eso es lo malo de los amores de verano. Que tarde o temprano llegan a su fin, y normalmente es difícil que la relación continúe, aunque a veces hay excepciones.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Las olas estaban revueltas y al llegar a la orilla rompían fuertemente. Algunas personas estaban en el mar, divirtiéndose saltándolas, y otros hasta intentaban hacer surf(cosa que casi nadie, por no decir nadie, lograba, ya que las olas no eran muy grandes).

Observando el panorama se encontraba un muchacho con semblante apenado. Miraba con tristeza a toda esa gente que se divertía entre risas y gritos, y no podía evitar recordar cuando él, hacía menos de un mes, había hecho lo mismo que esas personas: jugar y ser feliz en el mar.

El chico apretó inconscientemente una piedra que tenía en la mano derecha. Tenía forma de medio corazón. La otra mitad la tenía una persona a muchos kilómetros de distancia, que se encontraba en otro país. Era una cursilada, lo sabía, pero le hacía feliz. Isabel se lo había regalado la noche antes de irse del camping.

Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, pues él, Lovino Vargas, jamás se hubiera imaginado haciendo ese tipo de cursiladas. Sin embargo, había pasado las semanas más cursis de toda su vida, y curiosamente, éstas habían sido las más felices de su vida.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa. En realidad, no quería llegar, pues eso suponía dejar el verano atrás y empezar un nuevo curso, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer: Le escribiría una carta a Isabel cada fin de semana, y ella haría lo mismo. Ese era el acuerdo al que habían llegado cuando se despidieron.

Quizás una carta por semana no era mucho, y a lo mejor se perdía, pero algo era algo, ¿No?

-Ya estoy en casa-anunció con desgana el italiano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza.

Nadie le contestó. Lovino recordó que sus padres habían ido a visitar a la familia y su hermano estaba en casa de un amigo y volvía más tarde.

Lovino fue hacia su cuarto y guardó la piedra bajo su almohada. Tras eso, se sentó a su escritorio, cogió papel y lápiz y comenzó a redactar.

_Querida Isabel._

_¿Sabes? Nunca había empezado ninguna carta(la verdad es que nunca he escrito muchas cartas en mi vida)_ _con un "querida" ni "querido". Jamás se me habría ocurrido escribir algo tan cursi como eso. Pero por tu (mala) influencia lo acabo de hacer._

_No sé muy bien como se escriben estas cosas, así que te diré lo que se me vaya ocurriendo._

_¿Cómo estás? Aquí en Italia el curso empieza mañana, y no tengo ganas de comenzar. Es un maldito muermo, y además, repetir no estaba entre mis planes, así que me aburriré más de lo esperado, pero bueno. Espero que me dejen convalidar algunas asignaturas._

_Acabo de llegar de la playa. Me ha traído muchos recuerdos. De ti, de Francis, de Gilbert... de todos en general. Pero sobre todo de ti. De esas veces en las que íbamos solo tu y yo al agua y teníamos esas conversaciones tan raras. _

_Mentiría si te dijera que no te echo de menos, pero ¿Sabes qué? Siempre me ha encantado mentir. Así que te lo diré: No te echo de menos._

_Bueno, tengo que irme, que mi familia me llama para cenar. Quizás luego escriba, o quizás no. _

_..._

_Acabo de terminar de cenar y no se me ocurre qué más decirte jajajaja _

_Espero tu respuesta pronto, ¿eh? No me gustaría perder el contacto contigo._

_Ciao!_

_Lovino._

_PD: Ti voglio bene_

_PD2: Como alguno de mis amigos sepa que te escribo cosas tan cursis va a alucinar demasiado XD_

_PD3: Mi nonno ya está mejor, por si te interesa. Al final solo tenía un resfriado._

El italiano sonrió al terminar de leer la carta. Esperaba que Isabel contestase pronto. Lovino se preguntó cuando sería la próxima vez que vería a esa simpática ojiverde que le había hecho pasar el mejor verano de su vida. Quizás en unos meses, o quizás en varios años... no sabía.

* * *

**Y con este pequeño epílogo le pongo punto y final a Summer Lovin', ¿qué les pareció?**

**No tenía planeado subir los últimos tres capítulos(contando el epílogo) diariamente, pero mañana me voy de vacaciones y no iba a poder actualizar durante una semana o más. **

**Por último, muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y a los que han seguido la historia^^ y ahora ya sí que me despido que tengo que preparar cosas para el viaje de mañana xD**


End file.
